Just Another Day In School
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Eren and Armin are popular high school sweethearts that love each other to death. Everything is perfect until Armin's twin brother Legout moves to the school. He is determined to get revenge on his seemingly perfect twin, no matter what it takes. Eremin, Jeanmarco yaoi. Contains minor sexual content, violence, and cussing. Don't like, don't read. Set in a High School AU.


**Just Another Day in School**

* * *

Eren and Armin are popular high school sweethearts that love each other to death. Everything is perfect until Armin's twin brother Legout moves to the school. He is determined to get revenge on his seemingly perfect twin, no matter what it takes. Eremin, Jeanmarco yaoi. Contains minor sexual content, violence, and cussing. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**If you don't already know who the fandom refers to when they talk about 'Legout' go to Google and type in 'Legout attack on titan' you're in for a laugh. Look it up on Google images as well. This story contains scenes involving yaoi and some minor sexual content and violence. It contains hits of Levi/Irvin, Connie/Sasha and Christa/Ymir as well. Enjoy. If you don't like the story, don't leave a review. This story is just for fun and fluff and it isn't to be taken seriously. Takes place in a high school AU.**

* * *

It was another day at school for Eren Jaeger. The typical day went on like this; Fighting with Jean for the spot as the most popular boy, and having Armin help him later on with his homework since he's always sidetracked by arguing with Jean. In the big high school, everyone knew the names Jean, Marco, Eren, Armin. Could anyone choose one couple over the other? Of course not. But everyone was entertained by their arguing. Recently, one of Armin's siblings had moved to school and caused a ruckus that lasted about a day until no one cared, and it was back to who was number 1 on the social ladder. Armin didn't talk to his twin brother much. He hadn't seen him since they were kids.

Though Legout was his twin, he had brown hair and brown eyes. No one paid much attention to him at all. It was always about his brother. Of course Legout was jealous, wouldn't you be? He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do for revenge on his perfect sibling though. On with the story though. Eren was walking Armin to class, when he bumped into Jean. "Get out of the way." Eren grumbled, and Jean flipped him off as he walked away. Armin stopped in a corner of the hallway and held Armin's waist. His boyfriend blushed and smiled up at him. "Gonna let me go?" Armin asked quietly. Eren moved his hand up to Armin's cheek. "Not until I give you a kiss." He pushed Armin against the wall gently and licked him up his neck, sending a trail of kisses up and all around his face.

Armin laughed and tried to push him off, and when he opened his eyes, Legout was there. "Eren, stop!" Armin cried. Eren paused and turned his head slowly. He jumped when he saw Legout standing there. He just stared at them for a moment before turning and walking off. Armin frowned, then shrugged his shoulders and held Eren's face, kissing him sweetly before he rushed into the classroom. The bell rang, and Eren bit down on his lip. "Damn it..." he mumbled to himself, and began to sprint to class.

* * *

Later at lunch, Eren walked in with his arm wrapped around Armin's waist. He was very proud that Armin was his. He loved to show him off. It wasn't like Armin was a trophy boyfriend or anything, but Eren was just full of pride when it came down to him. He showed some form of affection whenever he had the chance. Armin was what someone could call perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, good height, smart, cute, and kind.

Eren let him go so they could get their food, and they sat down beside of Christa and Ymir and Connie and Sasha. Across from them were Levi and Irvin. They all kept talking, and once they were done they kept going on. "Eren, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Armin kissed Eren and smiled as he got up. "Okay babe." Eren winked at him and watched as he walked off. Armin sighed deeply as he opened the bathroom door. He began to fix his hair, and washed his hands. He heard footsteps and froze. He looked behind him, and was going to scream before Legout hit him over the head with a very heavy math textbook.

"How carefully planned out this was." Legout said to himself, and smiled as he dragged Armin's small body into a stall and closed the door. He undressed Armin, then undressed himself. He quickly swapped clothes with his unconscious brother, and let out a sigh of content. He walked out of the restroom, holding a set of keys he got from the janitor's closet. He shut off the light switch in the boy's bathroom and closed the door, locking it with keys and putting up rope saying not to go in. He spun the keys around his index finger as he headed to the faculty bathroom to finish off his plans. He sneaked into the teacher's lounge quietly, and closed the door behind him as he entered the clean bathroom.

He flipped his dull brown hair out of his face as he dug down into his backpack and pulled out a contact case and some golden blonde hair dye. He began to warm up some water, and placed the light blue contacts into his eyes. He lathered his hair in the warm water, then added in the dye. He ran a comb through it, making it silky soft and smooth. He turned off the water, and used the hand dryer to dry his hair. He combed it back down, and it shone as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. There was literally no difference between the two now.

* * *

He patted the dust off of his clothes and headed to the lunchroom. He mimicked Armin's style of walking and grinned as Eren's face lit up. He sat down beside of him and let Eren kiss him all over his face. "Babe... will you go to the dance with me?" Eren asked as he clamped his hands around Legout's. "Why wouldn't I?" Legout giggled and kissed Eren passionately. "Can't wait for tonight." Eren stroked Legout's cheek. Legout gulped and nodded. He had no idea what tonight would be.

The bell ring, and everyone headed off to class. The day went on as usual. Legout went to Armin's classes and finally it was time to leave. He rode the bus home with Eren, and as soon as they were inside, Eren was already making out with him. Legout had never made out with anyone. He didn't expect this to happen. Everything in his plan was executed perfectly, all except the fact that he had no clue what Eren and Armin did after school. Eren began leading him to the bedroom and Legout was trying to think fast, but he couldn't.

Eren slammed him down on the bed and slid his hand up Legout's shirt. Legout blushed bright red and closed his eyes. He had no sexual experience of any kind either. He couldn't even speak. Everything was rushed and felt weird. "Why are you being so quiet?" Eren asked as he continued to kiss the boy up his chest. "I, Uh... I'm not in the mood." Legout quickly stated. Eren paused and frowned. "But babe, we do this all the time. Are you sick?" Eren felt Legout's forehead and kissed his cheek. "Um, yes. I do feel a little sick." Legout faked a cough and Eren sighed deeply. "I'll bring you some medicine, stay here." Eren kissed him passionately and walked out.

Legout let out a sigh of relief. He looked around the room. It was nice. There was a large cork board beside of the bed with pictures of Eren and Armin cuddling, kissing, posing with their friends, and on trips together. Legout rolled his eyes and continued to look around. Eren had a big open closet, and his room wasn't to neat. There was stuff laying everywhere, and his bed was an unmade mess. He recognized some of the clothes on the ground as Armin's. He opened the drawer beside of the bed and rambled through it, only finding some random cords, pieces of gum, pictures of them together, some lube, and a box of condoms that was almost empty. 'They must have a lot of sex..." Legout mumbled quietly to himself.

He hopped off of the bed and walked over everything as he opened up another door. It led into a bathroom that was pretty nice to. Some of Armin's things were in there to. The two had been together for years, what could he expect? He heard Eren coming, and rushed back to the bed, hopping on it and lying down in the position he was before.

* * *

Armin opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh... What happened?" He whispered to himself. It was dark and quiet and it smelled. His eyes widened. "Oh my god... Oh my god!" he screamed. Everything began to come back to him. Legout knocked him out and left him in here. He hopped up to his feet and quickly ran to the light switch, flipping it on. "Oh my goddd..." he whined, leaning against the wall. He looked down and noticed he was in Legout's clothes as well. "I hope he didn't molest me or anything..." he whispered to himself. He looked up, and noticed that there was a very small window that he could possibly squeeze out of, but he had to risk getting stuck or slipping. Plus, he didn't know how high up he was.

He dug around in his pockets and his face lit up as he pulled out his iPhone. No signal. No internet. "Oh no..." He whimpered. He would have to risk going out the window. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his body. He climbed on top of the sink and turned the knob on the window, opening it. "Why me..." he sighed to himself as he jumped onto the windowsill, and slid the bottom half of his body out. Just as he realized how high up he was, his foot slipped, then his whole body, and he squealed as his hair got caught in the corner of the window frame tightly. He was dangling just by his hair now. He cried out loud from the pain, and quickly grabbed his scissors from his bag, chopping his hair off. He fell down to the ground, managing to only knock himself out again.

* * *

Back at Eren's house, Legout had taken the medicine he didn't need and was now waiting for Eren to get out of the shower. He was still exploring the room until he got bored and sat down on the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of Armin and Eren kissing. He grabbed a small pair of scissors from his pocket, and cut it down the middle. He smirked and stuck the remains in his pocket. He heard the front door open. "Eren, honey, hurry up if you want to make it to your dance on time!" his mother yelled. Her shoes clattered against the ground as she entered the bedroom. "Hi sweetie. Want me to get you anything while you're waiting on Eren?" she smiled genuinely as she looked at Legout. "No thanks." Legout smiled as sweetly as he could. "Alright Armin. Call me if you need me." She walked out, closing the door gently.

Eren walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Feeling any better?" he smirked as he locked the door and crawled on top of Legout. "A little. But we need to get ready." Legout smiled and kissed him. Eren sighed and nodded. Eren dropped the towel in front of him and dug through the closet for his tux. Legout's cheeks glowed dark red. Eren had a nice butt, that was for sure. "Here's yours." Eren tossed Legout an outfit, and Legout sighed shakily as he undressed himself. Eren stared him up and down and took him gently by the hand, pulling him close. He tilted the imposter's head up, kissing him. Legout couldn't help but moan into that kiss. "It won't hurt to be a little late..." Eren whispered as he led Legout onto the bed. Legout sighed deeply. He actually wanted to be fucked by Armin's hot boyfriend.

* * *

Armin opened his eyes slowly and a few tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain he was in. He stood slowly, ignoring his bleeding face and bruises. He had sprung his ankle. That was apparent. He limped towards the fence, and fell to the ground from exhaustion. He heard cars pulling in for the dance, and began to cry. He wondered if Eren was worrying about him. Everything was quiet until he heard footsteps in the grass, and he suddenly flinched for a moment. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Jean and Marco. "Oh my goodness." Marco whimpered as he stroked Armin's tear stained cheek. He looked up at Jean, who was froze and looked confused. "Armin? Is that you?" he questioned quietly.

Armin nodded slowly, and continued crying when he realized his hair was chopped off. The front of his hair was still there, but the back was cut rather close to his scalp. Marco quickly dug around in the pockets of his tuxedo, pulling out some band-aids that he kept in case of emergencies. He patched up his wounds and wiped Armin's tears away. "What happened?" Jean asked as he kneeled down. "Legout knocked me out earlier today and I had to get out of the bathroom using the window... I didn't know how high up I was and my hair got caught... I had to cut it off and I fell..." Armin frowned and wrapped his bruised arms around Jean's neck as Jean lifted him bridal style. "What do we do?" Marco asked quietly as he looked to his boyfriend. "We need to get him to the hospital." Jean rushed to the back of the school building so they could exit and get to their car.

* * *

Eren and Legout were happily finished, and Legout went to get ready while Eren did preparations on their limo. Legout smiled to himself as he washed his face and combed his shiny blonde locks. He slipped on his outfit and smiled contently. He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a black bowtie, and black pants, with dress shoes. He sprayed on some of Armin's cologne that was sitting on the dresser. He strutted out towards the black limo that was waiting on him. He sat beside of Eren in the backseat, unaware that his hair dye was wearing off.

They were drove to the large high school and arrived in style. Everyone stared as they made their grand entrance. Oh, how good it felt to not be a loser. To be in Armin's place was perfect. He didn't even wonder about his brother as Eren led him into the dance room. "Want some punch babe?" Eren asked. "No thanks." Legout giggled. Eren led him to the middle of the dance floor and held him close as they slow danced.

* * *

At the hospital, Armin had been stitched up and taken care off. They set his ankle back up and he was ready to go. He rushed out to Jean and Marco's car, and sighed deeply. "Give me the keys." Armin grumbled. Jean gulped and handed the keys to Armin. He and his boyfriend hopped into the back, and Armin floored it. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and raced down the road to the high school. Jean squealed. "You don't even have a license!" Marco cried, squeezing Jean's hand tightly and buckling a seat belt around them. Armin yanked the wheel, sloppily pulling into the driveway. He ran out, and began to go to the dance room, Jean and Marco following behind him, still hand-in-hand.

In the dance room, the couples were all slow dancing except Connie and Sasha, who were eating everything at the table. The DJ stopped and everyone froze. "We have a very special song for a special someone tonight. Eren says he loves you and this one's for you, Armin." The DJ began playing the song and Legout blushed and smiled. Everyone respectfully sat down and watched as the couple swayed back and forth. The spotlight shone on them and they were about to share a kiss until the doors slammed open. "Stop!" Armin yelled loudly.

Armin flipped the light switches on, and the DJ stopped the music. Eren raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth. Legout went into panic mode and began to run off, but Armin chased him down. Armin jumped through the air and tackled his twin to the ground. "How could you!?" he cried, holding Legout down. "What are you doing to Armin!?" Eren growled, grabbing his real boyfriend by his neck.

Everyone was silent. Armin's eyes watered as he looked up at Eren. Eren immediately released him. He recognized those particular beautiful glistening eyes anywhere. "Babe?" Eren whispered quietly as he placed his hand on Armin's soft cheek. "No! Eren! It's me!" Legout cried, and when he tried to get back up, Jean poured punch right under his feet, so he slipped. The cut up picture of Armin and Eren fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. Eren's eyes widened in shock and he put his arms around the real Armin protectively. "Who the hell are you!?" he growled. Irvin arrived at the scene and stood between them. "This isn't Armin at all." he lifted up some of Legout's hair, revealing it to be brown.

Armin snuggled into Eren's embrace, and Eren frowned, trying to shake off the thought that he had sex with him. Legout began to cry out loud from embarrassment. Christa felt kinda bad for him, and so did Armin. Armin gently pulled away from Eren and crawled to his brother. Even though what he did was wrong, he was still his twin and loved him. He wrapped his arms securely around his younger twin, who cried into his chest. Everyone gasped, not believing he'd forgive him after that. "Do you want me to call the police or anything?" Irvin questioned as he looked down at Armin, who shook his head.

"Legout. You don't have to pretend to be me to get friends. You just have to go out there and talk to people." Armin whispered as he rubbed his brothers back. "I'm sorry brother... I-I... I don't know what got into me." Legout looked up at him, and slowly pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket, and was about to stab Armin in the back before Eren grabbed him by his wrist and held him back. Armin quickly pulled away from his brother and frowned. "Fine." he mumbled to himself, and nodded up to Irvin, who pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

So the story ends like this. Armin and Eren get their happily ever after, and Legout gets put in jail. As for Marco and Jean, they were crowned king and queen of the dance. For Irvin, he continued to be the best teacher ever and partied with his students. As for Connie and Sasha, they got engaged early that night. And for Christa and her girlfriend Ymir, they came out as a couple to everyone at the end of the dance. It was a magical night they would never forget.

* * *

Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the story. It was made for a friend and was fun to type. Leave a review if you liked it and want me to make more. Love ya! :)


End file.
